Confesion
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Nami está sintiendo algo nuevo, ¿Que será? (One-shot)


**Bueno llego yo con un nuevo fic (/._.)/ LuNa con ZoRo pero me enfocaré en el LuNa. Espero les guste n.n**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en el Thousand Sunny, pero no para Nami, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pues estaba (según ella) enferma.

-¿Qué me pasa? Tal vez esté enferma, iré con Chopper.- Y así lo hizo, Chopper estaba en su consultorio, revisando algunas plantas medicinales.

-Ah, hola Nami.

-Hola Chopper.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero consultarte algo.

-Dime.

-Pues creo estar enferma.- Chopper le hizo un chequeo completo pero no encontró nada mal.

-¿Cuáles son tus sintomas?

-Pues, supongamos que cuando estoy con cierta persona, me late mas rápido el corazón, me enojo con el a veces pero con el simple hecho de estar con el me pongo feliz, y a veces siento que mi temperatura sube estando con él.

-Ah, eso.

-¿Que tengo?

-Dime ¿Con quien es eso?

-Luffy.

-Amor.

-¿Amor?

-Estas enamorada. La enfermedad del amor.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Su grito se escucho en todo el barco.- ¿Cómo dijiste?

-E-na-mo-ra-da.

-¿Y esa enfermedad del amor tiene cura?-Preguntó alterada.

-Nop. Por lo menos no encontrada.

-Bueno... Gracias, hasta luego Chopper.

* * *

Nami se fue a su habitación que compartía con Robin y la encontró ahí.

-Que mala eres, Nami.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No me dijiste que te gustaba Luffy.- Dijo con una mirada maliciosa, y es que, ella estuvo espiendolos con una oreja fleur.

-¿¡C-como!?

-Así es... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Es que... No lo sabía. Además, tu tampoco me has dicho si estas enamorada.

-Lo estoy, perdidamente.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Quien?

-Si tu no me dijiste, ¿Por que yo lo haría?

-Anda Robin, dime.

-Hasta que me respondas algo.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Cuándo te confesarás?

-¿Qué? Y-yo no pienso hacerlo.- Dijo sonrojada.- ¿Y tu? ¿Te has confesado o se te han confesado?

-Me alegra que preguntes.

-¿Eh?

-El otro día se me confesaron.

-¿Quien? No hemos bajado a tierra en mucho tiempo.

-Es que fue alguien en el barco.

-¿Quien?-Dijo muerta de curiosidad.

-¿Te lo diré? ¿No te lo diré?

-Me lo dirás. Vamos, sacalo.

-Juguemos algo, te diré sus características y tu adivinarás, ¿si?

-Esta bien.

-Alto.

-¡Franky!

-No, y no me interrumpirás, espera al final.

-Esta bien...

-Atractivo. Fuerte. Misterioso. Interesante. Atractivo... _Sobre todo cuando entrena.- _Se dijo eso ultimo a si misma.

-Dijiste atractivo dos veces.

-Es que es muy guapo y... sexy.

-Robin, no te conocía ese lado.

-Bueno, ¿Ya sabes quien es?

-En realidad no.

-Una palabra mas.- Hizo una larga pausa y Nami ya se moría por saber..- ...Verde.

-¡¿EHH?!- De nuevo su grito se escucho en el barco entero.- ¿Zoro?- Bajó la voz.

-¿Por que te sorprende tanto?

-Es que no esperaba de Zoro un lado... romántico. Ahora dime, ¿como lo dijo?

-Bueno...

**FLASHBACK**

-Robin... ¿P-podemos hablar?- Dijo totalmente sonrojado.

-Sí.

-Dime... ¿H-hay alguien que te interese?

-Claro, muchas personas.

-N-no, interes... romántico.

-Claro, como todos, ¿y tú?

-Primero respondeme, ¿Quien es?

-Te dire como es.

-Bien.

-Alto, atractivo, fuerte, interesante, misterioso, atractivo, muy atractivo, es muy sexy.-Zoro sentía una punzada con cada palabra, sobre todo en su recalcación en atractivo y "Sexy" pues no tenía la minima esperanza de que fuese el.- Sobre todo cuando entrena con esas pesas y su sudor salpica, y ahora que lo veo, cuando esta sonrojado se ve mas sexy, aunque tierno.

-¿Sonrojado?

-¿Has notado lo sonrojado que estás?

-¿Eh?

-Eres tú, Zoro. Tu eres alto, sexy, interesante, fuerte, misterioso, muy muy atractivo.

-¿Lo soy?

-Claro, cualquier mujer te ve y se derrite.

-¿Tu también?

-No diría "derretir" pero me encantas. Tengo que contenerme ante todos.

-Tu... tu también.

-¿Yo también que?

-Tu también eres alta, fuerte, interesante, misteriosa, y muy muy atractiva, lo mismo digo, cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies.

-¿Nada más?

-Y eres-

No. ¿No hay nada mas que quieras decir de "también"?

-También... me encantas. T-te amo.

-Y yo a tí, Zoro... ¿Puedo?

-¿Qué?

-Es que me he estado conteniendo, ¿Puedo dejarlo salir?

-Claro.- Se besaron apasionadamente.- Y...

-¿Y?

-A mi no me importa que te digan "Niña demonio" para mi eres un ángel, y si no lo eres, yo también lo soy. O me convertiré para estar contigo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Básicamente fue eso.

-Vaya confesion. Pero yo no podría hacer eso, no le gusto a Luffy.

-No sabes eso, hablaré con él.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

Robin habló con Luffy y tiempo después volvió con Nami.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Se-cre-to.

-¿Ehh?

-Lo descubrirás si te confiesas.

-...

Pasaron los días y ella no se confesaba, hasta que cerca de una semana hablaron.

-Nami, hablemos.

-S-sí.

-Nami, Robin me hizo pensar cosas que no había pensado antes.- Por primera vez lo veía así de serio.

-_¿Que le habrá dicho?_

_-_Si me preguntaran si me gustas o no, diría que me gustas.- Hizo una larga pausa.- Pero también me gustan Zoro, Usopp, Franky, y todos.- Eso la puso algo triste.- Por eso, no diré que me gustas.

-¿Eh?

-Sino que yo.- De nuevo hizo una larga pausa.- ¡TE AMO!- Probablemente se escuchó hasta el East Blue.

-Y-yo, también te amo Luffy.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi Nami-san con el Luffy!- Se decía Sanji- Por lo menos tengo a Robin-chan.

-No.- Dijo Zoro abrazandola.

-Mi vida es un asco.- Se decía. Y Nami y Robin lo besaron una en cada mejilla.- ¡Mi vida es la mejor!-

-¡Oye!- Dijo un celoso Zoro.

-Tranquilo, si yo soy tuya, tigre.

-Grr...

-Ahora todo esta bién, ¿No?

-Así parece.

* * *

**Talalal fin c: Espero les haya gustado mi fic sasdjkahdadja xD Hasta otro fic (/*-*)/ Bye-bye n.n**


End file.
